


why

by stevebucke



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebucke/pseuds/stevebucke





	why

why  
why did you do it  
why did you jump  
why did you end it  
why didn't i tell you  
that i love you  
before it was too late  
before you jumped  
before it ended  
before you fell  
i o u, sherlock  
an apology  
and a confession  
why don't you answer

-jw


End file.
